VFK History of St. Patrick's Day Quest
Description St. Patrick's Day is commonly celebrated with icons of shamrocks, Leprechauns, pots of gold and everything green. Because Irish culture has long centered around traditional myths and oral legend woven around historical happenings, the story of St. Patrick has grown into exaggerated tales of his deeds and life. This has resulted in the majority of the stories told about St. Patrick being fabricated. On today's quest, we will explore the real truth and mythology about St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and a Green Sheep! Prizes Questions 1. The story of St. Patrick is based on the life of a very real person. The exact place of his birth is debated; however, he is thought to have been born to wealthy parents in either Southern Scotland or Northern England around 385 A.D. Born under Roman rule, he thought of himself as a pagan. At the age of 16, he was sold into slavery by Irish marauders who raided his village, and he was bought by an Irish landowner named Meliuc. His master put him to work and he spent a lonely six years upon the Slemish mountain. What did his master put him to work doing? * He was a watchman and manned an outpost * He was a sheperd and tended sheep * He labored in a mine * He tended swine 2. As a result of the harsh conditions and intense loneliness of his life as a shepherd, he turned to the faith that his people had abandoned under the rule of the Romans, Christianity. He prayed frequently to God, who after six years spoke to him in a dream and instructed him to escape back to Britain. After traveling 200 miles to Wexford, he was provided safe passage home on a ship headed for Britain. Go to the ship on the map of the Medieval Age, and recite the first line of an old Irish saying, say "Leprechauns, castles, good luck and laughter." 3. St. Patrick decided to study at Gaul in the monastery for a period of twelve years under St. Germain, Bishop of Auxerre. He believed that his calling was to return to Ireland and convert the Irish to Christianity. St. Palladius was assigned to this ministry instead, but after two years when Palladius was transferred to Scotland, St. Patrick was appointed as second Bishop to Ireland. What was the name of the Pope who sent St. Patrick to Ireland? * Pius * Boniface * Leo * Constantine 4. When St. Patrick got to Ireland, with an innovative move, he arranged an audience with King Laoghaire whom he impressed with his devotion and composure. The druids disapproved of St. Patrick and his disciples. In order to help explain Christianity and the Trinity to the King and the druids, legends tell that St. Patrick picked a shamrock from the ground. He explained "There is one stem," King Loaghaire gave permission for St. Patrick to teach the Gospel to the people of Ireland. Go to the outside of King Arthur's castle and say another Irish saying,. Say, "May the best day of your past, be the worst day of your future." 5. St. Patrick was arrested many times, but managed to escape each time and continued to convert Ireland over to a Christian land. St. Patrick is known as driving the snakes out of Ireland; however, this is believed to be a metaphor as snakes were not native to Ireland. The snakes are instead thought as a symbol of paganism which he indeed drove out of Ireland. St. Patrick was said to have driven the snakes into the sea when standing on a hill and using what? * A sword * A wooden staff * A prayer * A box 6. On his travels around Ireland, he established monasteries and set up churches and schools. During that time, he caused the conversion of the majority of the Irish people to Christianity, until he returned to County Down and retired. His death on March 17th, 461 A.D. has been commemorated as St. Patrick's Day. Go outside Mister Ned's livery stable and say an Irish blessing. Say, "May good luck follow you each morning and night." 7. So, what does wearing green have to do with St. Patrick's Day? The nickname of Ireland is "The Emerald Isle" due to how green the grass is on the hills. To honor The Emerald Isle everyone wears green on St. Patrick's Day. In addition, green is a symbol of spring. Irish folklore however, says that it is unlucky to wear green. Colonial New York City held the first Official St. Patrick's Day parade with Irish immigrants marching down the streets. When was the first St. Patrick's Day parade held? * 1790 * 1787 * 1776 * 1762 8. The parade which began so long ago has been subsequently held by Irish fraternal groups, who also held processions to St. Patrick's Cathedral. As the years passed, the groups merged into a permanent single grand parade in 1850. The grand parade has the notoriety of being the longest running civilian parade in the world. Go to the Victorian park and say another Irish blessing, say, "May your home always be too small to hold all your friends." 9. Even though Irish folklore blames the Leprechauns for all sorts of misdeeds, what relationship do leprechauns really have with St. Patrick's Day? * They wear green. * They are said to protect their treasure on that day from thieves. * They are said to cause mischief on that day. * Nothing in particular. 10. The Irish fairy people called Leprechauns are believed to have derived their name from their occupation of shoemakers. They also appointed themselves as guardians of the ancient treasure which the Danes had buried when they had raided through Ireland. What is the one thing you are not supposed to do when confronted with one of the tiny magical creatures? Go to the Dark Forest in the Audubon Wildlife Adventure game and say: "Never take your eye off a Leprechaun or they will disappear." Answers 1. He was a sheperd and tended sheep 2. Stand on the ship on the map of the Medieval Age and say, "Leprechauns, castles, good luck and laughter." 3. Constantine 4. Go to the Castle Entrance and say, "May the best day of your past, be the worst day of your future." 5. A wooden staff 6. Go to the Livery Stable and say, "May good luck follow you each morning and night." 7. 1762 8. Go to the Summer Park and say, "May your home always be too small to hold all your friends." 9. Nothing in particular. 10. Go to the Dark Forest and say, "Never take your eye off a Leprechaun or they will disappear." Category:Quests